In Hot Water
by SassySunshine
Summary: Chapter three summary: The truth comes out about the new girls, a pact is made, and two people are captured! Read to find out exactly HOW! Cruddy title! I know, I know!
1. Chapter One: New Girls Means New Bullies

**Three new chipettes enter West Eastman with the other twenty-four chipmunks and chipettes. While Brittany worries about the relationships of her, her sisters, and the chipmunks, she doesn't realize that these new girls are keeping a dark secret…****CGI! There will be OC's! They are about thirteen in this fanfic instead of the normal CGI age.**

* * *

><p>In Hot Water<p>

Chapter One: New Girls Means New Bullies

"Brittany!" a voice yelled from down the hallway.

Thirteen-year-old seventh-grader Brittany Wilson whirled around to see her best friend Nicki Wallington running to her.

"Hey Nicki, what's up?" Brittany asked. "Did you hear?" Nicki responded. "About what?" Brittany said. "Okay, so you didn't hear. There are three new girls and they're chipette triplets just like us!" Nicki said very quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Say that again, but ten times slower," Brittany said. "There are three new girls. They're triplets. And they're chipettes," Nicki said.

"Go on…," Brittany said. "Apparently they found out about the twelve of us girls and the twelve boys…you thinking what I am?" Nicki said.

"Twelve boys, three of them…and apparently all of you guys turned out to look like us, so they must…and four boys will be attracted to one of the girls," Brittany finished.

"YES!" Nicki said. She grabbed Brittany by the shoulders and shook her. "AND DON'T WE LIKE THEM?" she yelled. "Shut up! We don't want the whole school to know!" Brittany hissed.

The two made sure no one heard them.

"Look, I'm sure they're nice and would respect that we like our counterparts. I mean, THEY'RE OUR COUNTERPARTS!" Brittany said. She shut her locker. "Nicki, there is nothing to worry about."

At that moment Alvin and Jeff walked up to them.

"Have you guys met the new girls?" Jeff asked.

"We have," Alvin said before they could answer.

Nicki glanced at Brittany. "Nothing to worry about?"

"We should introduce you guys!" Jeff said, grabbing Nicki's wrist. Nicki pulled back.

"We'll meet them later," she said. "You girls think we like them?" Alvin asked.

"Yes," Brittany answered flatly.

"Well we'll prove you have nothing to worry about if you just come on!" Alvin said.

He and Jeff grabbed Brittany and Nicki's wrists and pulled them over to where the new girls were.

"The one in the center is Arabella, the one on the right is Sabrina, and the one on the left is Tabitha," Jeff explained.

Arabella had a jean skirt with a scarlet belt, along with black studs and a black oval buckle with little diamonds. Her shirt was a scarlet tank-top and a thin, silky white top that you could see the tank-top through, and a white leather jacket. She wore scarlet sandals with diamond accents. Her hair had a scarlet headband with a black bow on it and was let down. Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were aqua.

Sabrina wore a sea-green tennis skirt and a light-sea-green t-shirt with very short sleeves and a keyhole at the neckline. Then she had a black nylon warm-up jacket with light-sea-green double-stripes going down the sides and the sleeves. She wore black sneakers with light-sea-green double-stripes. Her laces on the sneakers are light-sea-green. Her hair was in a loose bun with three small strands of hair falling out, to make it look more stylish. She tied it with a black bow. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were brown. She wore light-sea-green-rimmed glasses.

Tabitha wore a light-neon-blue tank top with a bright, neon yellow unzipped hoodie over it. Her skirt was a white jean skirt with a light-neon-blue belt and a neon yellow oval belt buckle. She wore light-neon-blue ankle boots with a neon yellow layer of boot material overlapping the top of the boots. Her hair was in low pigtail braids, with hair hanging in her right eye. Her hair was chestnut/reddish and her eyes were hazel.

The new girls turned around to face the four.

"Oh, hi!" Arabella said to Alvin and Jeff. "Hey," Alvin and Jeff replied. Arabella looked past them.

Her smile faded just the tiniest bit. "Who are they?"

"That in pink is Brittany and the one in the lighter pink, or rose, is Nicki," Jeff said. "I can tell pink from rose," Arabella said with a smile.

She stuck out her hand to Brittany and Nicki.

"I'm Arabella," Arabella said.

"I'm Brittany and that's Nicki," Brittany said.

"What a pleasure to meet you…," Arabella said.

The bell rang.

"Well, gotta go!" Arabella said sweetly. She snapped her fingers and she and her sisters walked to their first class.

"I don't trust her," Nicki said to Jeff as soon as Arabella was out of earshot. "Or her sisters."

"Relax, Nicki," Jeff said. "I don't like her."

Alvin said nothing more and walked to class. Jeff, Brittany, and Nicki glanced at him.

"He likes her…," Brittany mumbled.

Jeff and Nicki glanced at each other. "Crud."

**CuteCrushCuteCrushCuteCrush**

Simon, Jeanette, Max, and Leah walked into chemistry class that day to see three new girls.

Simon immediately noticed the tallest chipette, or in other words, Sabrina.

"What do you think about it?"

Simon snapped out of his daze to see Jeanette staring at him.

"Huh?" Jeanette rolled her eyes. "About the fact that the three new girls also happen to be chipettes."

"Well, uh…since eighteen of our friends are talking chipmunks, not too odd…"

"It's just really weird, I thought we were the last of our kind…," Leah said.

"No, no, no, no. It's much more complex than that," Max said. Leah stared at the floor.

"Oh."

Simon fell back into his daze, ignoring the conversation. He sighed at Sabrina's glasses.

They were gorgeous to him. Jeanette caught his gaze. "Simon?" she asked. Simon shook his head.

"Huh?"

Jeanette just sighed and took out her books.

"What's wrong Jean?" Simon asked. "Nothing…," Jeanette responded. She glanced at Sabrina, and her ears fell.

This time, Simon caught her glance. "Are you jealous of Sabrina?" Jeanette glanced at him. "How do you know her name?"

"Met her this morning…"

Jeanette sighed. "Maybe just a little."

"Jeanette, I don't like Sabrina. I never will! We'll always be with each other," Simon said.

But for some reason, Jeanette didn't trust his words for the first time in her life.

**CuteCrushCuteCrushCuteCrush**

It was now lunch, and everyone was at the outdoor cafeteria tables.

Theodore was walking with Eleanor to a table when Tabitha approached them.

"Hey Theodore!" she said. She glanced at Eleanor. "Eleanor." Only Eleanor noticed a slight drop in pitch and her smile slightly fade.

"Hi Tabitha!" Theodore said.

"Wanna sit with me at lunch?" Tabitha asked. "I would appreciate it, and Simon and Alvin are."

Theodore looked at Eleanor. "Wanna come?"

Eleanor glanced at her sisters, Tammy, and her sisters desperately waving her over.

"Go on without me, Theodore." Eleanor ran over to her sisters and their best friends.

"What's going on guys? Why are Alvin, Simon, and Theodore with the new girls?" Eleanor asked.

"Because they like them…," Jeanette answered, harshly stabbing her fork into her salad.

"It's true," Jeff's voice came. The girls turned around to see Jeff, Max, and Scott.

"Why didn't they say no?" Eleanor asked.

"Because," Tammy began. "We didn't want to witness it from right there."

"Witness WHAT?" Eleanor asked. "Well, let ME explain like this," Brittany said. "Alvin, Arabella, and I ended up in the same class. Arabella and Alvin were just about oblivious to my presence. So, when I sat down, they sat right behind me," Brittany began.

"What's so bad about that?" Eleanor interrupted. "You didn't let me finish. When class began I was working silently to myself when a crumbled note landed on my desk. I opened it and found out it was from Arabella. Well, she told me to back off from Alvin. She said he was going to sit with her at lunch, and I better stay away…or there would be severe consequences," Brittany said.

"No way!" Eleanor gasped. "I got it even worse…," Jeanette said, glaring at Sabrina. She grabbed her fork and lifted her arm, and then, with her other arm, forced it back down.

"Easy Jeanette, bad thoughts lead to bad decisions…" (Did someone say iCarly line? Freddie's maybe?)

Everyone blinked at her slowly. Jeanette caught their stares. "Um…oh yeah. Well first, I caught Simon staring at Sabrina. I asked him a question, and his reply was 'huh?'. So, I repeated the question and he gave me the first thought that came to his head. Then he went back to staring at Sabrina. I got his attention, and he asked if I was jealous of Sabrina. I answered yes, and he said he would never like her. For the first time ever, I felt I couldn't trust him. So I went to the girls' bathroom. Sabrina followed me. She told me to back off and shoved me into a wall. I went to the nurse after that, and made up a lie so I wouldn't get her into trouble. That would just make her madder," Jeanette said.

"Tabitha ran up to Theodore while we were walking here and asked him, right in front of me, if he wanted to sit with her at lunch and that Alvin and Simon were. When she glanced at me, her smile slightly faded. I told him to go without me, and that's what led up to this," Eleanor said.

"The new girls are mean," Scott said. "We're dealing with some pretty tough chipettes," Jeff added.

"They're probably a little insecure," Max said. Everyone stared him down.

"IT'S A THEORY!"

* * *

><p><strong>So now that you've seen the new girls' personalities, let's get the EXACT personalities.<strong>

**Arabella: Extremely smart, cunning, charming, and not at all a "blonde," so to speak.**

**Sabrina: Dangerous, smart, quick, sneaky, "vicious,"agressive (far more agressive than cartoon Brittany), and good at acting innocent.**

**Tabitha: Smart, clever, flexible, sporty, and "cute."**

**What do you think is the dark secret these girls are keeping? No, they're not evil and don't have magic. *cough* Vampmunk. Vampette. *cough* **

_**"He likes her..." "CRUD." - Brittany, Jeff, and Nicki**_


	2. Chapter 2: Too Long to Fit

**We're here with chapter two of In Hot Water. Last we left off, it was the middle of lunch, let's see the other half and free period!**

* * *

><p>In Hot Water<p>

Chapter Two: Alvabella, Simrina, and Theabitha?

"It's not a REASONABLE theory, Max!" Jeff said, thumping his brother on the back of his head.

"Yes, it is, Jeff!" Max argued. Scott counted down to two on his fingers, and signaled one by pointing to Nicki and Leah.

They tackled their boyfriends.

"This isn't funny guys. In all seriousness, we need to keep the boys away from the new girls," Brittany said.

"Well now we need to stick together," Eleanor said. "Ellie's right. I still ache from being pushed into the wall," Jeanette said.

She glanced over at the new girls' table to see Sabrina resting her head on Simon's shoulder.

Leah and Max followed her stare.

"Oh my goodness," Leah mumbled. "This is seriously happening…," Max added.

"I'm going over there and saying something," Jeanette said.

"Not without us!" Leah said, running next to her. Max followed closely behind.

They approached the table. Sabrina glared. Then, putting on a fake smile, she glanced at Simon. "I'll be right back."

She jumped off the table and then got in front of Jeanette. "What do you want?" she asked with a slight growl.

"Simon doesn't like you, he likes Jeanette!" Max piped up. Leah slapped him. "You don't come out and say something like that."

"Just who do you think you three are?" Sabrina spat.

Now, the three's other four friends, Luke, Delilah, Jason, and Serena just happened to be watching.

"What's going on?" Serena asked. Delilah grumbled.

"It's the new girl. I heard she pushed Jeanette into a bathroom wall telling her to stay away from Simon, same with her sisters and Brittany and Eleanor," she said.

"Yeah. Simon ditched Max, Luke, and I for lunch today," Jason said.

"They sound like a bunch of jerks!" Luke said.

"Let's go help her!" Serena said, jumping down from the table. The other three followed her.

The arrived at where Jeanette, Max, and Leah were.

"Who are you idiots?" Sabrina asked. "Oh no she didn't…," Leah whispered to Max.

"I'm Serena, that's Delilah, that's Luke, and that's Jason. And who do you think you are calling US idiots?" Serena said.

"Oh, you think you're SO sassy!" Sabrina said.

"Because she is!" Delilah said. "I'm her best friend. I'll confirm anything!" Sabrina glared at the seven chipmunks and chipettes in front of her.

"Oh really?"

"She's trying to get the better of us…," Luke whispered to the group.

"Sabrina, it's just that Simon and I are pretty much boyfriend-girlfriend and I don't think it's right that you were resting your-"

Jeanette was cut off by being pushed down by Sabrina. She cried out.

Sabrina saw Simon coming and lifted up Jeanette, then laid on the ground, as if she was hurt.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Jeanette and her little gang just came over and pushed me down!" Sabrina said. She smirked in Jeanette's direction, unnoticed by Simon.

"Jeanette, why would you do such a thing?" Simon asked. "I didn't!" Jeanette protested. "Ow…yes you…OW…did!" Sabrina said.

"Jeanette, what do you have to say for yourself!" Simon said. "I didn't do anything!" Jeanette said. "Tell that to poor Sabrina!"

"Sabrina pushed Jeanette! Sabrina's a faker!" Leah said. "Look, Leah, just because Jeanette's your friend doesn't mean you need to follow her in making Sabrina feel bad because she's new," Simon said.

"Oh, no!" "That's not what happened!" "Who's side are you on, Si?"

Delilah, Luke, Serena, and Jason began yelling at Simon.

Simon jumped back. "Why are you supporting Jeanette's wrong decision?"

Max glared at him. "Who's side are you on, Si? Who are you going to believe? Jeanette, who is just about your girlfriend, or some girl you haven't even spent a full day with?" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked, crossing his arms.

"Sabrina shoved Jeanette. That was Jeanette you heard cry out. Sabrina saw you coming. So she 'helped' Jeanette up and shoved her into Leah, then laid down on the ground," Max said. Simon looked at Sabrina.

"Is this true?"

Sabrina turned to Max and gave a fake sniffle. "Why would you ever make something like that up?"

"THAT TEARS IT!" Delilah yelled. She lunged for Sabrina. "Easy, girl!" Serena said as she, Jeanette, and Leah grabbed her.

"Jeanette, how could you?" Simon said. Max face-palmed. Luke and Jason scowled.

"Sabrina's faking it, man!" Luke said. "Yeah, she's lying!" Jason said.

"Now, I know Sabrina, and she would never-"

"KNOW SABRINA, SIMON?" Max yelled angrily. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SPENT A FULL DAY WITH THE CHICK!"

"Huh?" Simon said. "JEANETTE IS THE ONE YOU KNOW, AND JEANETTE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE SABRINA SAYS SHE DID!" Max yelled.

Simon fell silent.

"So who do you believe, Si?" Max asked in a much calmer tone. "Us, or Sabrina?"

"Sabrina."

"Well, then this is good-bye," Serena said. "We're through with this friendship," Max declared.

The seven walked away from the new girls' table. "That was SO brave of you to go against your friends like that, Simon!" Sabrina said with a fake giggle.

"Yeah…," was all Simon could manage to mumble.

**CuteCrushCuteCrushCuteCrush**

"I wonder where we should go today for free period…," Brittany mumbled. "If you're going somewhere, we stick with you," Nicki said.

"Yeah, we can't have you risking getting hurt by Arabella," Chrissy said.

"Yeah, if no one helped Jeanette then she was toast," Kira said. "Yeah. I got the whole story from Max. He's pretty bummed out that he and Simon aren't friends anymore," Jeff added.

"These new girls are super mean," Derek said. "We need to end this before it even starts."

"Yeah, Derek's right!" Dylan agreed.

"Let's go outside in the football field, where Alvin is. He said he wasn't going to fall for Arabella," Jeff suggested.

The seven headed out to the football field, where Alvin was. "Oh. My. Double Gosh," Chrissy said.

Arabella was chasing Alvin, both laughing and smiling together. Everyone turned to Brittany.

Her expression was mixed; she was angry, she was upset, and she was shocked. But her anger overcame all.

"Br-Brittany, calm down…," Jeff said.

Her expression became worse when Alvin looked at the group, and then went back to laughing with Arabella.

"Nicki, you're Britt's best friend. What does that face mean?" Dylan asked. "Duck and cover while Brittany attempts to murder Alvin," Nicki mumbled. "Ah, that's a good one! Seriously…," Dylan said.

"Oh, I'm serious alright," Nicki whispered. "RUN!" Derek yelled. They all ducked behind the bleachers as Brittany stomped over to Arabella and Alvin.

Arabella noticed Brittany before Alvin. "Um, Alvin, I think I left my purse by the goalpost, can you get it for me?" Arabella asked.

"Sure." Alvin ran to "get her purse".

Arabella stormed over to Brittany. "Look runt, what do you want? I'm busy, so make it quick!" she snapped.

Brittany took two steps back.

"Listen here, girly! Alvin Seville is MINE, so stop your flirting with him before I do it FOR you!" Brittany said.

Arabella poked her in the chest as she spoke: "I'm not afraid of you, and you're bluffing. I'm not girly, YOU are. You can't beat me up, you're too afraid to break a nail, so lay off! Sabrina was captain of the boys' wrestling team at our last school!"

"Oh, you do NOT say that to Brittany Marie Wilson, Arabella! You shut up! And I'm not bluffing! GUYS!" Brittany yelled.

Nicki, Kira, Chrissy, Jeff, Dylan, and Derek came to her side with smug looks.

"You think you and you're little group make me afraid just because you outnumber me! You don't scare me. Sabrina can take you! I'm FAR more powerful than you!" Arabella argued.

"More powerful? How are you more powerful?" Jeff exclaimed.

"That will be answered when the time is appropriate!" Arabella shouted in Jeff's face.

Alvin was making his way back.

Arabella threw herself into the bleachers and cried out. "This doesn't look too good for us…," Derek mumbled.

"If Alvin doesn't believe us, then we know these girls are up to something…," Dylan mumbled.

Alvin immediately gasped when he saw Arabella in the bleachers.

"What did you guys do?" Alvin said. "Knew it…," Chrissy mumbled. "We didn't do anything," Brittany said.

"Since when do…OW…you tell the truth!" Arabella said. "Yeah, Arabella has a point!" Alvin said.

"She didn't do anything!" Jeff said. Arabella was about to say something when Jeff turned to her. "Not one word!"

Arabella glared.

"Jeff, I thought we were friends, why do you believe Brittany?" Alvin asked. "Because these new girls are brainwashing you, Si, and Theo already. Brittany loves you and here you are hanging out laughing with Arabella just after you told Brittany there was nothing to worry about. Arabella made up that purse lie, _which saved your neck from being wrung by Brittany,_ and she just started mouthing off at Brittany, and then when she saw you, she threw herself into the bleachers and made it look like we did it," Jeff said.

Alvin thought for a minute and then glared at him. "Now why would someone as sweet as Arabella do that?"

"Someone as sweet as her wouldn't. But she isn't sweet. She's crazy!" Jeff said.

"How dare you!" Arabella said.

"Chrissy know kung fu! Chrissy seen Chuck Norris! Chrissy knows Kung Fu Fighting!" Chrissy shouted.

"These are a bunch of lies! C'mon Arabella," Alvin said. "Go on for a minute, I need to make sure nothing fell out of my purse…," Arabella said. Alvin began scampering out of the football field.

When Arabella was sure he was gone, she turned back to Brittany.

"You idiot!"

She shoved Brittany into the bleachers, where Brittany hit her head.

"Oh my gosh!" Kira exclaimed.

"ALVIN! COME QUICK! ALVIN! ALVIN!" Jeff yelled wildly. "You stupid-head!" Arabella yelled, chasing him.

She shoved him into a sign and pinned him.

"You're going to shut up, now, runt," she growled.

Everyone watched as Arabella threw him to the ground by his shirt. Then she called, "Alvie, Brittany punched me!"

The group ran away.

**CuteCrushCuteCrushCuteCrush**

Eleanor sat on the bench, outside, reading a book, when she noticed a shadow looming over her.

She looked up to see Tabitha standing over her.

"Hi, Tabitha," she said, as kind as she could.

"Listen here, ELEANOR, you're going to stay away from Theodore or we're going to have serious issues," Tabitha spat.

"W-What?" Eleanor said nervously. "Keep away from my man and you'll be fine!" Tabitha said.

"YOUR man?" Tracy said, coming out from behind the bench, Mabel, Kevin, Scott, Tammy, and Peter following.

"Yeah, your man?" Peter asked.

"Theodore likes Eleanor!" Scott said.

"No he doesn't! He told me today he likes me! Look over there!" Tabitha said. Everyone turned their heads five degrees east, while Tabitha went west.

"It's over here," she said.

"Oh, now I see it," Kevin said.

_**Flashback**_

_It was pottery class, a class Theodore had signed up to take with Eleanor. Eleanor had not been listened to all day; it was like she was mute and hadn't even said anything._

_She took a seat far from Theodore and Tabitha, so she was completely oblivious to what was happening between them._

"_I-I can't do it, Theo!" Tabitha said. She and Theodore were spinning their pots, and Tabitha just couldn't seem to spin hers right._

"_Let me help you," Theodore said, taking her paws and moving them in the right position._

"_Y'know, this may sound a bit cheesy, but even though we just met, I really like you._

"_Really?" the chestnut-furred chipette whispered with a small smile. "Really," Theodore replied._

_Tabitha smiled warmly. Then she glanced over at the blonde chipette across the room._

_Victory was hers._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh my goodness," Mabel said.

"Cheese…," Tammy mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>So, we truly get the affect of the new girls' personalities, huh? The chipettes are in deep trouble now.<strong>

**And to my reviewer last time, Auniqua, they are not vampires. Nothing supernatural or any of that. Just **_**secretive.**_** That's your hint.**

**What's the secret these girls are hiding? Drop a review and I'll see you next time.**

"_**That will be answered when the time is appropriate!" - Arabella**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Pact

**To The Chipette Protector and Chelsea Sawyer, I'm sorry, but your guesses are still wrong. **

**I guess these **_**sneaky**_** new girls are the boys' dream girls…**

**No, not really!**

**But that was this chapter's hint.**

* * *

><p>In Hot Water<p>

Chapter Three: The Pact

"GIRLS!" Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor yelled as they ran up to each other.

Their friends followed.

"Simon stuck up for Sabrina!"

"Alvin didn't believe me about Arabella!"

"Theodore said that he liked Tabitha to her in pottery!"

The three sisters began telling their stories while their friends sat down.

"I can't believe that the boys are falling for the new girls," Leah mumbled.

"I gave Alvin and Jeff a resistance class on how to resist other girls! At least Jeff got the memo! Do I need to go full Chuck Norris on Alvin?" Chrissy said.

"Yes," everyone replied. "Oh, look, here his is now, with Arabella!" Nicki replied, scrunching her nose as she said Arabella.

"I've had this homemade stink bomb in my backpack for two weeks, and now's the time to use it!" Jeff said. He threw it at Alvin and Arabella.

It landed straight in Arabella's skirt pocket. "Aw, nice aim!" Derek said. "It has twenty seconds to blow up, and Alvin's running in this direction! Chrissy, this is your cue!" Dylan said.

Chrissy jumped into the bushes. The group hid, and as soon as Alvin ran by…_WHACK!_

Chrissy had karate-chopped him in the perfect spot, sending him down.

He glanced up at her. "WHAT THE HECK?" And at that moment, Simon and Theodore arrived without Tabitha and Sabrina.

Nicki snapped her fingers. "Chrissy."

Chrissy did what she did to Alvin to Simon and Theodore.

They wound up next to Alvin.

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor stood in front of them as Jeff, Nicki, Max, Leah, Tammy, and Scott held their friends down.

"What do you want?" Theodore asked.

"Why don't you trust me, Simon?" Jeanette asked. "Why did you believe Arabella's lies, Alvin?" Brittany asked. "Theodore, is it true you told Tabitha you liked her in pottery?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore stood up.

"Well why did you push Sabrina?" Simon asked Jeanette. "I didn't! Sabrina is a liar! She shoved me, and I have a bruise to prove it!" Jeanette said.

She partially lifted her shirt in the back to show the group a bunch of scars and bruises from falling onto the hard concrete.

They all cringed at the sight.

"Sabrina saw you coming and threw herself to the ground after picking her up and shoving her into Leah," Luke said.

"If Sabrina did that, is it true what you said about Arabella, Britt?" Alvin said.

"NO, DUH!" everyone shouted at him.

"Yes, I did tell Tabitha I liked her…," Theodore mumbled. "Why, Theo?" Eleanor said.

"I was caught up in the moment!" Theodore said. "I've got to stop watching romance movies with Alvin."

Everyone turned to see Alvin blushing a deep red.

"These new girls are messing with your heads, guys," Jeff said.

"He's not kidding, they're physically harassing the chipettes," Leah said.

"We need to make a pact now because…," Brittany trailed off. She glanced at her sisters. They nodded. "We love you guys."

"Love as in friendship, just friends, right?" Simon said.

"No," Jeanette answered. "As like, boyfriend girlfriend, like it used to be."

The boys went silent.

"Are you with us or what?" Jeff said.

"Yes," the boys answered.

"This pact is that was stick together no matter what, and don't for the new girls' charm," Jeanette said.

Everyone promised to stick to the pact.

They finished talking exactly six seconds before the new girls walked over. "See you at the sleepover tonight, Brittany!" Arabella said with a fake grin. She linked arms with Alvin.

"Let's go."

Alvin reached behind him and tried to grab Brittany's hand, with no luck.

"I'M NOT HAVING A SLEEPOVER TONIGHT!" Brittany yelled after her.

Arabella rolled her eyes. "She so is having one," she whispered to Alvin. Alvin played along. He took one look back at Brittany.

He twirled his finger next to his head, noticed only by her.

He was signaling that Arabella was crazy. Brittany cracked a small smile at the red-clad chipmunk before noticing Sabrina interrupting a "conversation" Simon and Jeanette had started.

"And then the microorganism would-"

"Simon, let's GO!" Sabrina's sassy voice cut off Jeanette.

"I'm kind of busy, Sabrina," Simon said. Jeanette resumed their conversation.

"SIMON!" Sabrina demanded.

"No. I know what you're doing to Jeanette," Simon said. He saw Alvin run by with Arabella chasing him.

Then he heard Alvin yell…something…and fall to the ground.

Arabella tackled him. She knew he knew.

"You don't know anything, do you Theodore?" Tabitha asked. "Yes," Theodore answered.

A fire ignited in Tabitha's eyes.

Theodore bolted, as did Simon, but these girls were too fast and pinned them down, and began to kiss them.

Slowly, the boys eased up.

"Idiots," Jeff mumbled.

"Something's up," Brittany mumbled.

"And I'll get to the bottom of it."

**CuteCrushCuteCrushCuteCrush**

"DAD, WE'RE HOME!" Arabella yelled. "He's not home," Sabrina said. "What? How do you know, dirt-for-brains?" Tabitha growled sourly.

"He left a note, you idiots," Sabrina said.

_Dear Girls,_

_I will not be home for a few days until I get rid of those pesky "good guys" that keep stopping my plans for world domination. But mostly, I want you to lure those boys over to headquarters and brainwash them into hating their supposed "girlfriends" and then give me those girls to get rid of._

_- Dad_

"Arabella, when did you call Dad?" Tabitha asked. "This morning when I spotted Alvin. He'll be MINE!" Arabella said, grinning evilly.

"Not if the chipettes get their friends involved," Sabrina pointed out. "Oh shut up and go to your room, you stupid-head!" Arabella commanded.

Sabrina walked to her room.

"The brainwashing chairs? The cage? NEW YORK CITY?" Tabitha begged Arabella.

"Yes. All of that," Arabella answered.

"And then we get rid of those pesky chipettes by dropping them in the ocean."

"I like the way you think," Tabitha said.

Outside of the house, a figure peered through the screen of the window. The figure heard every little detail.

It was Jeff, and behind him was Nicki.

"Oh my goodness, Jeff!" Nicki said.

"We need to warn them!" Jeff said. The two ran off, but not without security cameras catching them.

Sabrina looked at the live tapes in her room and activated the alarm. A cage came up in their yard, trapping Jeff and Nicki.

"It's good to work for an evil secret agency," Sabrina said.

Jeff and Nicki growled.

"YOU CRAZIES CAN'T KEEP US HERE FOREVER! I'VE SEEN MOVIES LIKE THIS!" Jeff yelled.

"Yes we can," Sabrina's voice came. She wore a headset.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Nicki yelled.

"Sure I am," Sabrina said.

**CuteCrushCuteCrushCuteCrush**

"Anyone seen Nicki and Jeff this morning?" Brittany asked curiously. "Nope," Chrissy answered.

"I'm worried," Kira said.

"I'm not. I know exactly where they are," a voice whispered.

The group turned around to see someone their height with a black hood on.

"Come to the bleachers of the football field during free period and I'll fill you in."

Then the person ran.

"Odd," Alvin mumbled.

Everyone glared at him.

"I'm still mad about yesterday," Brittany said. "I can explain!" Alvin objected.

Brittany glared. "You've got one minute."

"When Arabella kissed me, and the story is the same with Simon and Theodore, the new girls threatened us. Bad. So we eased up at their command so we could remain, maybe like, alive…," Alvin said.

**CuteCrushCuteCrushCuteCrush**

"Oh my goodness, it's you two!" Dylan shouted.

"Yeah. I'm the one who told you to come here. I know exactly where Nicki and Jeff are," Vampette said.

"I told her," Vampmunk said.

"Where?" Theodore asked.

"Arabella, Sabrina, and Tabitha caged them on their front yard when they were spying," Vampmunk said.

"The new girls are working with an evil secret agency. That's all we could find out. They have more information," Vampette added.

"Oh my gosh," Jeanette mumbled.

"We need to save them!" Alvin said.

* * *

><p><strong>So the truth comes out. Next chapter should be interesting.<strong>

**So they're evil secret agents.**

**Didn't see that one coming! Even I didn't! Yes I did. I had it planned from the beginning. **


End file.
